monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Abbey Bominable
Plik:Cytat1.pngPodać dłoń? Ha! To był żart.Plik:Cytat2.png - Abbey z "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer" Abbey Bominable - jest uczennicą z wymiany, pochodzi z północy. Ma 16 lat i jest córką Yeti. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Yeti, to mityczny przedstawicie niezidentyfikowanego gatunku (gatunków) zwierzęcia lub człowieka, występującego jakoby w odludnych, wysokogórskich rejonach Himalajów (Indie, Nepal, Tybet, Bhutan, Północne Chiny) oraz Syberii. Jest to obiekt badań kryptozoologii. Tybetańczycy tę rzekomą, tajemniczą, budzącą strach istotę nazywają kanguli, Nepalczycy natomiast Yeti. Wiara w istnienie yeti jest dość powszechna wśród tubylców. Tajemnicze istoty były również kilkunastokrotnie obserwowane przez zachodnich podróżników himalaistów, znacznie częściej jednak zauważano przypisywane im odciski stóp na powierzchni śniegu (pierwsze wzmianki w zachodniej literaturze z XIX wieku). Zoologowie po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się o przypuszczalnym występowaniu takiego stworzenia w 1832 roku. Anglik B.H. Hodgson pisał wtedy, że jego miejscowi tragarze uciekli wysoko w górach przed dużą, przypominającą małpę istotą. On sam jednak jej nie widział. Na podstawie opisów tubylców, analizy odkrytych śladów oraz relacji z domniemanych obserwacji, yeti można scharakteryzować jako dużą, dwunożną istotę, o postawie wyprostowanej, silnie owłosioną lub raczej pokrytą ciemnym, rzadziej rudym albo srebrzystym futrem, zbliżoną wyglądem do niedźwiedzia, wielkiej małpy człekokształtnej czy wręcz istoty ludzkiej. Niekiedy mowa jest o zbliżonej do ludzkiej budowie twarzy i łap (dłoni), itp. Według innych relacji są to istoty podobne do wielkich małp. Relacje Rodzina Abbey jest córką Yeti lub powszechnie znany jako "obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu" (ang. "The Abominable Snowman"), choć nie wiemy jeszcze, który z rodziców (matka lub ojciec), które mogą być, chociaż jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, że zarówno oboje są Yeti. Znajomi Według biografii Abbey na stronie Monster High, jej najlepsi przyjaciele to Frankie i Lagoona. To jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, ponieważ spośród wszystkich uczniów Monster High, są one najmilsze i najbardziej pomocne przy dołączeniu do szkoły. Pamiętnik "School's Out" Abbey stwierdza, że Dyrektor Głowienia Krewnicka jest dobrym przyjacielem rodziny, i że to był jej pomysł na uczestnictwie Abbey w Monster High. Wydaje się także być przyjaciółką z Howleen ponieważ w swoim pamiętniku, opisuje jak ona chroni ją, gdy Manny Taur zastraszał ją. Miłość Abbey nie ma chłopaka. W swoim pamiętniku pisze o Ross'ie Palonny'm trafiającego na nią. Nazywa go "irytującym" woli być oficjalnie zaproszona na randkę, ale w końcu go ignoruje Zwierzę |left|90pxZwierzę Abbey jest dzieckiem mamuta, o nazwie Shiver. Lalki Bastic lalka abbey.JPG|Lalka Abbeyclean.png|Oficjalny art abb.png|W odcinkach Y0366.jpg|Lalka Ghouls Rule *'Linia:' Bastic *'Wydanie:' Lipiec 2011 *'Numer asortymentu:' N2851 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' V7988 Abbey nosi sukienkę z różowymi, fioletowymi, czarnymi i niebieskimi, świetlnymi wzorami, wyglądający jak lód załamujący światło, wokół talii zawiązane białym sznurkiem. Jej błyszczące legginsy, z jasnego różu przechodzą w niebieski odcień. Sukienka ma białe futro na górze i obejmuje dopasowanie naramienniki oraz futrzane buty, pod którymi są turystyczne platformy. Włosy Abbey są zaczesane futrzaną opaską, ma również niedopasowanych kolczyki w kształcie fioletowego płatka śniegu i sopla oraz niebieski, kryształowy naszyjnik. Skull Shores Jako plażowiczka Abbey ma czarny kostium kąpielowy w białe płatki śniegu na tle kolorowych kropek.Posiada pół-przezroczyste fioletowo-granatowe pareo z białym futrzastym paskiem.Jej włosy są spięte w kitka na bok, a na nich ma nałożony fioletowy kapelusz z ozdobą w kształcie kwiatu.Jej nakrycie głowy wygląda jak zrobione z lodu.Buty są w tym samym kolorze co kapelusz, na obcasie o kształcie lekko topiącego się lodu. Kolczyki Yeti wyglądają jak roztapiający się lód.Abbey ma także dopasowany do kolczyków naszyjnik z lodem na czarnej wstążce przyczepiony do stroju.Bransoletka Abbey jest różowa z kluczem-czaszką i okrągłymi koralikami. Ghouls Rule *'Linia: '''Ghouls Rule *'Wydanie: 2012''' ''Abbey nosi wełnianą sukienke na długie rękawy zakończone białym futerkiem na szyj ma lodowy kołnierz pasek też jest lodowy ale zwisają z niego sople.Dół sukienki jest biały w srebrne śnieżynki jest podszyta czarnym tiulem buty to lodowe przezroczyste botki "lód" przy zakończeniu botka jest niebieski opcasy sąprzezroczyste i przypominają krztałtem sople.Abbey jest cała błyszcząca usta ma różowe także błyszczące,pasmo włosów jest ułożone w małą kitkę zaczesaną na lewo na głowie ma małą fytrzaną czapkę z lodowym niebieskim kwiatem.Jako maske służy jej różowe przezroczyste kwadratowe okulary ze swisającymi sopelkami i lodową oprawką na góżo okularów rączka okularów jest skręcona.Jej makijaż jest różowo-srebrny przecinany czarną kredką do oczu.W ręku trzyma różowy kociołek. Ciekawostki *Abbey nosi kryształ lodu wokół szyi, aby zachować jej temperaturę otoczenia. Może to być źródłem padającego śniegu wokół Abbey w odcinkach. *Jej imię to kalambur Abominable 'abominable snowman' (pol. obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu). *Kolczyki na lalce są takie same jak na oficjalnym arcie. * Abbey jest nieznacznie wyższa niż inne lalki, ręce są również większe niż innych dziewczyn. *Kiedy Abbey płacze, łzy zamrażają się i przypominają sople lodu. *Jej oficjalna grafika jest w takiej samej pozie co Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance. *Buty Abbey z serii "School's Out" są stylizowane na militarne buty o nazwie "Mickey Mouse". *Abbey jest uczulona na Oset Potworów. Pokazano to w odcinku "Czar na katar". *Abbey nie lubi Rossa Palonego,ponieważ jest strasznie napalony Galeria Brak tytułu.jpg abby.png abb.png BFF.JPG|With Frankie Abominable.JPG 185px-AbbeyKIND.jpg lalka abbey.JPG LoveaveAbbeyLagoona.JPG Tumblr ltc9rgblec1r3cgif.jpg 299625 10150340522662481 225525412480 8564791 746793594 n.jpg abbey_bominable_official_bio_by_chaoticlatina-d3ilhw8.png.jpg 164px-AbbeyDT1.png|Abbey Dead Tired mh_abbey_bominable_war_meme_by_girlsgonewild101-d47swii.jpg Abby-and-Heath-monster-high-25010311-367-273.png AbbeyJammies.JPG ABBEY-IN-MONSTER-HIGH-EPISODES-monster-high-24832797-412-318.png 3060052195_1_7_AWB5nNjx.png hahahaa.png 5mam jedno ale!.png 3.png ab2.png Abbet DT.png Mammoth.jpg D A.PNG Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Abby i operetta.jpg 2dfd.png 3sdf.png 4sdf.png 6sdfsdf.png 7sdfsdfsdfds.png 8sdfghjk.png 9ASDFGHJ.png abbey swet.png 10.png 11.png 13.png 14.png Untitled.png 36.png 35.png 32.png 31.png 30.png 28.png 27.png 25.png 24.png 22.png 21.png 19.png aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png eeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png lokjkikk.png llllllllllllllllllllll.png oooo.png Gu laki.png monster high34.jpg monster.jpg 51e6d5e416.jpeg|Abbey w piżamie M.FR.XD.jpg wikia58.jpeg Monster high 5.jpg Abbey-skull-shores-abbey-bominable-26488242-271-407.jpg|Abbey skull shores:) 830px-Screen_24.png|Abbey na schodach abbey w ubierance.jpg|Abbey w ubierance Y03664.jpg 830px-Screen_25.png The-First-HQ-Abbey-Bominable-Picture-monster-high-21996702-1371-2048.jpg AbbeyTimeforSchooll.png Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o białych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskiej skórze Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:I Heart Fashion